


Stupid rain.

by Bifrutas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ?????????????????, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Fukawa centered, POV Fukawa Toko, Short, dont read this, idk - Freeform, imagine i add more tags, kirigiri a naegi are just mentioned, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifrutas/pseuds/Bifrutas
Summary: Toko is stuck in the academy cause is raining and her knight in shinning armour comes to save her. Obviously I'm talking about Komaru not Byakuya ew.This is short and not very good.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Stupid rain.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i aint a writer, did this for fun, short and under average quality

If there was anything Toko hated more than the judging stare of her classmates was rain.

Well obviously that wasn't true it was just an exaggeration to describe how much she hated the squishy sounds of her soaking wet socks, the result of stepping in a puddle before even getting out of the stupid academy.

Toko could wait a little longer until the rain stopped under the roof of the academy, it's not like she was thrilled to get back home as soon as possible, though it was getting cold and she had started shivering slightly.

_Stupid rain, stupid cold, stupid puddle._

She glared at the sky, like it would suddenly feel bad for making a mess of her shoes and would stop immediately apologizing and letting the sun take over instead.

Of course that didn't happen, in fact Toko was sure it had started raining even more furiously, even the sky hated her, it probably thought she was stupid for even hoping it would stop and decided to make it worse just to laugh at her face, just a big cruel joke of the sky…

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted her thoughts "You're Fukuwa right?" Toko flinched, immediately shrinking to herself like a scared animal about to be devoured by a savage, bigger, scarier predator. A green haired girl, her face familiar, a sailor uniform and holding a black umbrella and a small awkward smile that Toko had thought to be fake and holding secret evil intentions, nothing good can come out of some stranger knowing your last name right? 

"H-how do you know that?" Making her words accusatory and rude, hoping she would leave already, leave her alone with her internal monologue about how the world hated her and how she reciprocated it.

The girl seemed to get slightly nervous holding up her hand, her index finger up to her cheek as she looked away, again, an awkward gesture that Toko couldn’t interpret as secretly malicious because she had seen it before, from...

"Well! My brother Makoto Naegi is in your class and I haven't seen him go out yet…"

She could see the resemblance, not only physically, as expected from two brothers but also in her mannerisms, the awkward stance and her aura that screamed _I am so outgoing and chatty and I have so many friends not like Toko, a 0 friends ugly pig._

She looked at Makoto’s sister, her eyes filled with expectations of a reaction to what she had just said. 

"A-and w-what does that have to do with me?" Fukawa's voice became more quiet, her annoyance still palpable in her voice.

"I was wondering if you knew if he had left already, I thought he would have forgotten his umbrella so I came here to accompany him home!" She held her umbrella up as irrefutable proof of her alibi.

"y-yes, h-he left with Kirigiri." _They both shared her umbrella bet they'll end up making out as soon as they find a quiet alley, gross._

"Ah I see. Thanks for telling me." Toko thought the conversation was over, Naegi would now turn around and finally leave.

She thought so

Of course it wasn't like that.

"What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn’t you be getting home too?" She asked, _was she mocking her? Didn’t she own two eyes and the capacity of seeing?_

"I don't have an umbrella dumbass!"

“Why didn’t you leave with your friends? I bet they could have let you walk with them!” _Oh now she was definitely mocking her_

Toko stood quiet her posture this time aggressive like a hissing cat, something she had replaced for pouting and crying a long time ago.

Naegi took a few steps closer to her the umbrella now protecting both of them even if unnecessary under the roof of the school.

She understood, it was an invitation.

"We could share, I'll walk you home, We’ll walk home together!" She offered a sweet smile and her stomach gave a flip. Probably not a good sign. _Why would she help you? Is she going to push you into the first puddle of mudd you stumble across? I can imagine it, her smiling and pointing at you calling you a pig._

"Oh I forgot! I'm Komaru Naegi, nice to meet you."

She _is_ Komaru _Naegi_

A girl determined to get closer to her even if she had used all her hypothetical ammo to push her away. She could have left the first second she answered aggressively.

She could have not talked to her in the first place...

They really are family. Well, Komaru seems a bit more clueless, and her round soft pale face did not seem to be the type with an evil plan to stab you in the back, too dumb for that...maybe she could trust her...

"I-I'm Toko Fukawa" She stepped closer so both got protected under the umbrella "I-I'll show you t-the way." 

Komaru nodded.

Another sweet cute smile, Toko felt that sudden nervousness on her stomach again but brushed it off, both starting to walk together under the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> ___( o)>  
> \ <_. )  
> `---' look it's a duck!


End file.
